


Tink and the Lost Boys

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More backround on Emma Lee, Greg and lemons, more stealing of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tink and the Lost Boys

Catherine came into the break room and took a deep breath and smiled, then frowned. She looked around and just saw Emma Lee sitting there, having her lunch (sushi) and reading the paper (classifieds).

“I smell Greg,” Catherine said, “But I shouldn’t smell Greg because he’s with Nicky on a garbage run and he definitely wouldn’t smell that good.” 

Emma Lee just smiled and held up a carafe. “We’ll call it the spirit of Greg and as long as I keep replacing it in his little hiding spots, he’ll never know.” she said and winked.

Catherine grabbed a mug and sat down with a smile. “Done this before, I take it?” she said as Emma Lee filled her cup. “Since the week I met him.” Emma Lee said and they laughed.

Catherine took a very welcome drink and sighed. “We really should just start a coffee fund, all chip in, then it could be out in the open and everyone could have some instead of sneaking it.” she said and Emma Lee just stared at her over the paper.

“You’re right, where’s the fun in that?” Catherine said and Emma Lee laughed again, “Still looking for new digs?” 

“Yeah, it’d be a lot easier if Greg would just let me buy something and he could pay me whatever for rent or just help out with utilities and stuff. I’d rather a house than an apt. any day, I haven’t had a yard in years. Although, the last ‘yard’ I had the backdrop was the Himalayas so I might have to give on the view a bit.” Emma Lee said and kept looking through the paper.

“That’s right, I remember reading in your file that you spent some time in a Monastery in Tibet. That had to have been amazing, how on Earth did you wind up there?” Catherine asked.

Emma Lee shrugged and put down the paper. “After school, Greg got all these offers and I just didn’t want to settle down somewhere yet. So I went back to New Orleans, helped out in my Nana’s bar for a bit, saved some money and just took off.” she said and smiled.

“Just took off? Like in the movies with nothing but a backpack and what you had on? People really do that?” Catherine asked and Emma Lee laughed and nodded, “No offense, but please don’t tell my daughter that.” Emma Lee just laughed more.

“I had been wandering for about 8 months or so, and you hook up with other people in the hostels and hear about places and group up sometimes. There was a a girl I met in India, her name was Usha, and she was heading back home to Nepal and offered for me to come stay with her family for a bit. Stayed for the end of winter, it was nice, they treated me like family. When spring came I decided I wanted to try my luck in the lower mountain villages and one day I just happened upon this little monastery of Tibetan Nuns.” Emma Lee said and refilled her coffee.

“I was just going to stay a couple nights, but then I started helping with gardens, something I grew up doing - my mom was an herbalist, of sorts. And the days just kept coming, and I just kind of fell into their routine. It was very simple, prayers, meditation, work, art, study - but it was so much more fulfilling than anything else I’d experienced. I was there for a year and a few months and learned more than I did in 4 years of college.” Emma Lee said and Catherine noticed she seemed a bit sad at the end.

“So why leave it?” she asked, curious.

“I got word that my Father had passed away and I needed to go to London to take care of my part of the estate.” she said and played with her cup, “I never really knew him. My mom was kind of the wife on this side of the pond, as it were. He stopped coming for visits when I was about 8. But he’d send gifts and money, set Nana up with the bar after mom died so we’d have steady income.” Emma Lee said and kind of shrugged.

“Wait, so he was married with a family in London, and had you and your mom in New Orleans?” Catherine said, somewhat appalled.

Emma Lee looked up at her and smirked, “From what I hear, Catherine, you’re no stranger to what extremely rich men can get away with.” Catherine just stared at her for a moment and the slowly smiled and raised her cup. Emma Lee “tinked” her’s to it and Catherine smiled and said, “To Daddy issues.” 

David walked in, heard that and opened his mouth to say something and then shut and shook his head, “No...I don’t even...too easy.” he mumbled and reached for his coffee mug. Catherine looked at Emma Lee and rolled her eyes.

“And I need to get back to work.” she said and stood, “By the way, if you can talk Greg into it, there’s a nice place in my neighborhood up for sale. It’s even got a pool.” Emma Lee grinned. 

“Text me the address, I’ll make him go look at it.” she said and laughed. Catherine nodded and then left to go to her office.

 

Emma Lee looked up and saw David frowning into his coffee cup. “I knew I should have stopped on the way in.” he said and grimaced. “There’s a perfectly good pot sitting right here, still hot.” Emma Lee said and he looked over at her. Then he realized he was looking at her and quickly looked at the carafe on the table.

“Is that what I think it is?” he asked and she nodded, “How did you know where to find it?” 

“We lived in a dorm when we met, who do you think taught him how to hide it in the first place?” she replied and went back to her paper. He quickly rinsed out his cup and refilled it and then, thinking about it for a second, sat down. 

“So, Tink, shaking up with the Lost Boys, I hear.” He said and hide his smirk in his cup. “Why? You wanna play Captain Hook?” she shot back and he did smile then.

There was nothing else said for a moment and then the paper dropped and she looked at him. “Wait, what do you mean by that?” she asked, trying to look serious and losing. She couldn’t help it, she liked their games and how easy it come to them.

“Moving in with Greg. I know you’ve only been here a couple of months now, but surely you’ve noticed that there is no Greg and there is no Nicky. There is only Greg AND Nicky, you don’t get one without the other. Sure, he may not actually LIVE with you, but he’ll be there anyway.” David said and then she did laugh.

“Contrary to what you may think, that little fact hasn’t escaped my notice.” Emma Lee said and went back to the paper with a smile.

“Real estate in Vegas is not cheap. Especially in Catherine’s neighborhood. Even with you and Greg that sounds like a tight budget.” he said and she noticed he was sincere about it, no joking this time.

She looked at him for a minute, like she was trying to decide something, then put the paper down again. “I like you, David.” she said and he just barely managed to not do a spit take with his coffee, “You’re a pain in the ass, but you’re good at what you do and I’ll admit, I’ve enjoyed our little word sparring. So I’m going to trust you.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her and waited. 

“It’s not something I spread around, but I don’t go out of my way to hide it either, but money is not the issue with Greg and I finding a place. The issue is Greg thinking he’d taking advantage, when he wouldn’t be. My Father left me quite comfortable, and then some. I’m just one of those people who prefer to live simply.” she said and finished her sushi.

David sat in thought for a bit and then leaned closer, setting his cup down. “You know Greg better than I do,” he said and she laughed. “You have no idea.” she said and he visibly made himself shudder while smirking. “I don’t want details, please!” he said and it made her laugh again. He had to smile then, she had a very infectious laugh, a very real one.

“What I’m saying is you should know how to win this one. You’re presenting it as ‘let me just buy something and we’ll figure it out’. What you need to do is make him think he’s helping you out, that you need him instead of him needing you.” he said.

“I’m not sure I follow.” Emma Lee said, a little confused.

“You have money sitting in the back, wouldn’t it be better off invested in something safer right now? Like a house in a nice neighborhood? A place to call ‘home’ since from what I hear you’ve been wandering the Earth like that guy in Kung Fu til now.” he said and smiled knowingly.

“Don’t dis the Fu.” she said and tried to glare but it didn’t work, she smiled, a little, but he noticed a sadness behind it, “I did have a flat in London, with Steven. It was his at first, but he moved me into it my 3rd day there. Just had all my stuff sent from the hotel, dumped it in the guest room and said, ‘There, now you’re home. Let’s hit the pub!’ and that was that.” She laughed at little at the memory.

David wanted to ask what happened to her brother, but then thought if she wanted him to now she’d tell him. Something about her manner when she talked about him, he had the feeling it wasn’t something to bring up.

“I get what you mean, though. And my lawyer has been bugging me about investing some money into something. I think he’s the first lawyer I’ve known that gets mad when I meet with him and he sees I haven’t splurged on anything. He still can’t figure out why I’m staying with Greg in his little apt. when I can easily afford a room at one of the nicer hotels.” she said and grinned.

“He’s not the only one.” David said and toasted her with his coffee cup. “Hey!” she said and laughed.

“Hey baby, gimme a hug!” Greg said and came into the room with his arms wide and went right for Emma Lee. The smell on him, however, got there a good 4 feet before he did.

“Oh my God! Oh hell no!” she yelled and jumped up and away from him, covering her mouth and nose. Nick stood in the door shaking his head and smiling. “What the hell, G-man?!” Emma Lee said and gagged, “You smell like the ass end of Bourbon street after the cops walk through for Mardi Gras!”

This made both David and Nick start laughing.

“Come on, don’t you love me, Emy?” Greg said and followed her around the table. 

“I take it this is her first garbage run?” David said and grinned. Nick just nodded and laughed some more as she climbed up and over the couch to get away.

“Come on, Emy, it’s tradition. This is the first decomp return since you started, I have to hug you.” Greg said and held out his arms. Emma Lee stared at him with a horrified look and said, “I quit!” and kept the couch between them.

“Okay, G, enough - grab the lemons will ya, I’ll meet you in the showers.” Nick said and turned to go laughing.

David felt something in the room shift and noticed now Emy was grinning like a Cheshire Cat and Greg was backing off. “Yeah, G-Man, you better get those lemons and hit the showers. You don’t want to keep Nicky waiting.” she said with an almost evil smile.

“You just...” Greg started to say, then remembered David sitting there and stopped.

“Yes, dear? You were saying?” she said and bit back her laugh.

“One day, Emma Lee...just you wait.” Greg finally said. He grabbed the bag full of lemons out of the fridge and turned to go. At the door he turned back with a grin and said, “Just you wait.”

“I’m waiting.” she said and held up her hands as if to say, “Bring it.”

“Oh you wait!” Greg said and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Right here, G-man.” she replied.

He just pointed at her and shook his head like he knew something and then headed for the showers.

David looked at her amused and said, “What are you waiting for again?”

“I’ve no bloody clue, he’s been saying that shit since I met him.” she said and David laughed.

“And yet, you want to move in with that.” he said and she smiled and then nodded.

“Yeah, I do. He the closest thing to family I’ve got left besides Nana and George. And I miss having a home...and I want a dog.” she said, looking thoughtful. David just smiled and said, “Well, it’s only been a couple months but if I have learned one thing about you, you get what you want. So I wish you luck in all of it.” 

He gave a little bow and then rinsed out his cup and turned to go back to his lab.

Emma Lee watched him go and then called out, “David.”, making him stop and turn back. When she didn’t say anything at first and seemed to be trying to find something he got that smirk on his face and pointed across the hall.

“I’ll be right over there, chained to the microscope. If you miss me that much already stop by and say hi sometime.” he said and left.

She huffed at herself and got up to rinse her cup. “Always gotta have the last word.” she said to herself, shaking her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine...except for a lemon in the fridge and Emma Lee


End file.
